A Great Tale
by softballgirl05
Summary: Why Mercutio finds himself at the dentist missing a tooth. Honors English project. One-shot just for fun. Hopefully something to make people smile:


**A/N: Hey people! If you are looking for a serious, dramatic Romeo and Juliet love story, this is not it. This is a fun story I had to write for Honors English. I just posted here to make someone smile:). Just so you know, the whole thing rhymes and is written in Iambic Pentameter (A.K.A. ten syllables per line, just like the real play). Let me know if you like it. I'm not expecting tons of reviews but like I said, it was an English assignment and I just thought I'd share it with you. *Leggo my Greggo* -softballgirl05-

* * *

**

A Great Tale

_A Romeo and Juliet Story_

Rhyming and Iambic Pentameter_

* * *

_

[Nurse is walking the streets of Verona with her mistress Juliet.]

**Juliet: **Hasten, Nurse, hasten! Soon we will be late!

**Nurse: **Miss, your appointment doth not start 'till eight.

Oh! Look yonder! Be that not Romeo?

And with him, his cousin Benvolio.

_[Nurse waves to Romeo and Benvolio and calls loudly.]_

Good-den fair gentlemen! Art thou not well?

**Benvolio:** Nay! Not us. Romeo, the story tell.

_[All enter the dentist's office together.]_

**Romeo:** In good time. But why art thou here today?

**Juliet:** I hath an appointment. Nurse wants her pay.

Someone needest the teeth she is selling.

So that is what brings us to this dwelling.

Soon the dentist will inflicteth much pain,

With tools so large, a great beast they hath slain.

With a shudder do I think of such things.

**Benvolio:** I hope thou art not in need of fillings.

**Nurse:** Nay, just a check-up for her. And you sir?

_[Mercutio enters, surprised to see Nurse and Juliet. He is staggering towards the group and slurring his words.]_

**Mercutio: **Hey ho! What fine ladies hast thou procured?

Doth thou want to hear the fray I endured?

**Romeo: **A fray? What fray? I ne'er heareth of this!

**Mercutio: **Where the snipe's face collided with my fist!

He was a prating jack-a-nape indeed.

When I had him, for mercy did he plead.

But first, a fight. For his mom did he cry.

Good moves. Good form. Quick as a mouse was I.

Oh ho! Yes, I did put him in his place

And I made quite an impact on his face.

He was a slow tortoise. I beat him soon.

Before his eyes swam the stars and the moon.

He got one good shot, knocking my tooth out.

I returned the favor, without a doubt.

_[Benvolio and Romeo cannot contain their laughter any longer.]_

You clay-brained fools! You think this is funny?

**Benvolio:** We think your story is sweet as honey.

**Romeo: **That was a cute tale, but now for the truth.

Thy clumsy feet are why thou hast no tooth!

**Nurse: **Oh blundering boy, thou fell on thy face?

Reminds me of Jule…

**Juliet:** _[flustered]_ Remember thy place!

Now about Mercutio, how did he fall?

**Benvolio: **Well I can tell thee, not in a brawl!

**Romeo: **We were all in the streets walking around

And Mercutio felleth to the ground.

Graceful as an elephant is he!

**Benvolio: **We did have fun at the expense of thee.

Take heart Mercutio. Thou lookest blue.

**Mercutio:** It seems that I am just a joke to you.

I was in a fight! I swear it was true!

**Romeo:** O, then I see Queen Mab hath been with you.

**Mercutio:** Absurd! T'was not a dream; they are for fools.

**Benvolio:** Despite what thou thinkest, there were no duels.

Methinks the dentist must hath put thou out

And that causeth thy story, which we doubt.

**Nurse:** Madame, hasten. The dentist calls for you.

**Juliet:** Oh, I must go. I bid thee all adieu.

_[Juliet exits.]_

**Romeo:** I'm afraid we also must be going.

**Nurse:** Farewell lads! Thy tale was worth knowing.

_[Romeo, Benvolio, and Mercutio leave the office while Nurse laughs to herself at the misfortune of Mercutio.] _

**Mercutio:** I needest a drink.

**Benvolio:** Not for thee I think!

**Mercutio:** Hasten! Up town to the pub must we go!

Soon, my great story everyone shall know.

**Romeo:** But thy story is false, even though grand.

**Mercutio:** My story false? They will not understand.

For if the great Mercutio says it

There is no true detail he will omit!


End file.
